


The Light that Guides Me Home

by Amaranthines



Series: The Love Bells [4]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Jack wants to be better, M/M, Post-Canon, Zhao Zi deserves the world and Jack wants to give it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranthines/pseuds/Amaranthines
Summary: Jack had met his soulmate a few years back when he’d been arrested. The sweet irony of having a cop for a soulmate was not lost on him, but then again his life had never gone the way he thought it would.Yes, this was his life after all.
Relationships: Jack | Fang Liangdian/Zhao Li'an | Zhao-zi
Series: The Love Bells [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	The Light that Guides Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to alter cannon on this just because I think that Jack would have stayed, but I also think that in order for him to be the best that he could be he would have had to walk away for a bit. That speech that Zhao Zi gives would have changed it. So here we are.

Jack had met his soulmate a few years back when he’d been arrested. The sweet irony of having a cop for a soulmate was not lost on him, but then again his life had never gone the way he thought it would. So while he was handcuffed to a railing in the precinct lobby he watched as this short spunky cop came running in trying to intercept one of his co-workers only for them both to be stilled as the bells they were wearing began their insistent chime. Yes, this was his life after all.

As he sat there praying to all the deities that were listening asking for this to be some gigantic joke he found himself under intense scrutiny by the smaller man.

“So you’re my soulmate huh?” he nearly whispered as he continued to take him in. “You’re not with Tang Yi’s guys are you?”

“If I am?” he replied icily.

“Then that’s going to make things complicated,” came the matter of fact reply.

Complicated? Really? What was with this guy? Did he not know who he was? Complicated was the understatement of the year. Of that Jack was certain, but the following months showed his Shorty how rough and ‘complicated’ life could be.

It didn’t hit him until much later that the reply was just that. An honest reply and acceptance. No questioning the fates like he had done. No whining because he of all people was suddenly tied to someone known to associate with the dregs of society. No fear. No anxiety. Just straight forward acceptance. It was this, this sweet acceptance that made him fall.

Life was funny in the way it brings people together. Two people like him and Zhao Zi suddenly meet and find their lives entwined. One should be chasing the other. Trying to stop him from corrupting the rest of society with his lifestyle. Instead they found themselves working side by side. Helping and supporting each other as they tried to make their little part of the world a better place. Funny how it goes.

If he could have spared him the pain from all the revelations that would come to light as they brought the past ghosts that haunted their friends into the light he would have ferried him away that very day. That very hour if he hadn’t been handcuffed to a pole. He would have done anything to keep him safe. He would have protected the innocence Zhai Zi held for as long as he could. He still would.

This need to protect, to keep him safe, this drove his choice that fateful night. That was why he’d had to walk away. He’d been struck to his core when he’d found his soulmate drunk and crying in a park after the truth came out. The sight of his partner broken and lost trying to make the reality he was faced with fit into his precious world view. Trying to justify the actions of the men he’d trusted with his life. It had hurt seeing him like this, but then came the speech.

The speech about everyone having two faces. A face that lies and manipulates you, and the truth. His life was nothing but lies and manipulation. It was how you survived in his world. You could never ever show the truth. Truth was weakness. It was soft and easily damaged. If you wanted to live to see tomorrow you lied, you manipulated, and if that failed you dealt out physical harm.

He’d grown up learning this lesson from an early age, and he’d used it to become the best in his field. Many men and organizations wanted him on their payroll. Knowing that even just having his name in their circle made them more respected. He was happy, well he thought he was happy there. In reality it was comfortable and familiar. Being comfortable was enough, until he met Zhao Zi.

This short little man with spiky hair and grin that could light the city came barreling into his life. Literally turning it upside down with his acrobatics. Before he could even comprehend what was happening he’d been enamored with him. Sure their bells had chimed, but there were instances where people didn’t get together. He’d figured he’d stay alone no matter what. It was best in his line of duty.

Fate, though, has a funny way of dealing with things like that. He found himself continually pulled towards the man that could eat his weight and more in food. Who was weirdly enamored with muscles. Who lived alone in a small house that had been his grandmothers. Who was not afraid of him or what he represented. No this man saw only the positives, and for that he loved him.

It was also why he’d walked away. Walked away after the speech. He’d been prepared to ask his little A-Zi to tell him to stay. For him he’d stay. He’d walk away from the life he knew just to be with him, but then that speech. That speech that cut through every layer he had used to protect himself through his life. He’d been laid bare, and he could not bear to live the lie any more.

His Zhai Zi deserved a partner that didn’t have two faces. A partner that didn’t do what he did for a living. He also could not put the responsibility of him changing on his small shoulders either. Despite knowing that Zhai Zi was stronger and more capable than anyone gave him credit for, he just couldn’t add to his burdens. So he walked.

Promising the fates that controlled the bells that he’d return when he didn’t have to lie anymore. When he could show the truth. He had to change because he wanted to. Had to own up to his past and make amends where he could.

He paid off his debts. He cleared his contracts. He made restitution where he could. Most importantly he took time to find himself. To find what he enjoyed. To find the real Jack that had long ago been buried and locked away.

Tang Yi helped him find honest work. Helped settle him into the real world where violence was not the first response. He talked with Shao Fei to learn more about Zhao Zi, and to try and understand how he viewed the world.

The most important thing was that he wrote letters. Every day he would write Zhao Zi and tell him what he was doing. It was part of the truth. He couldn’t erase the past, but he couldn’t hide it either. That too would be a lie. So he wrote and wrote. Baring it all and hoping that when the end came and there were no more lies that he’d still be welcomed back.

It had been a gamble, him walking away like that. He hoped that his reasoning and actions showing his attempts to make things better would keep Zhao Zi by his side, but he couldn’t be sure. He wouldn’t allow Zhao Zi to write him back. He didn’t want to know what the man thought, couldn’t in case it broke his resolve. Couldn’t guarantee he’d keep going if he learned that it wouldn’t do any good. That Zhao Zi didn’t care if he made amends. He had to hold on to that little ray of hope.

So he worked. He paid his debt to society and to those who he owed. He washed away all favours owed. Did away with it all so he could come back to his soulmate with a clear conscience and an open face. A life living in the truth of who he was and who he would continue to be.

The day he finally was where he needed to be Tang Yi handed him a stack of letters. Letters that Zhao Zi had written back to him. Letters that had never been delivered because Tang Yi had known to not interrupt the plan. He understood what Jack was trying to do, admired him for it, and above all else was proud of him for doing it. He still encouraged Zhao Zi to write letters though, so that Jack would know he’d been with him every step of the way.

Jack read the letters. Word by word. Over and over. Reading them eased his heart. Rid the worry that he’d carried all along. Worry that even when he was clean that Zhao Zi wouldn’t be able to look past his old life. Would be disgusted and turn him away. He wouldn’t have blamed him. He was just some rough and tumble mercenary who had grown up unloved and taught to fight to survive.

Zhao Zi deserved someone so much better than him. Zhao Zi who had known love in his life, who saw a world filled with hope. Zhao Zi deserved to be cared for, cooked for, and cherished. He deserved all of this and more. Yes his sweet little Shorty deserved the world.

Yet the letters were not filled with disgust, or judgments. They were not filled with derision or threats. No, those letters were filled with encouragement. They were filled with hope and joy. They left him stunned with the love they radiated. The little admissions of missing him, of making lists of food places they’ll go, of the life they’ll build when Jack was ready.

He felt supported and seen in a way he’d never realized he needed, or had been lacking. He felt his heart fill with joy. He took back the curses he’d thrown to the heavens for pairing him with a cop. Instead he sent his thanks for finding him someone who could look beyond his past and through the lies. To see the man that was underneath it all, and was willing to wait for him.

For him he’d started the journey to be a man worthy of Zhao Zi’s love. For his soulmate he’d changed his world so that he could take care of the one he’d been entrusted with. Today was the day he held no lies. Today was the day he was no longer alone in this world. Today was their first day on equal footing.

He was him, and only him. It was all he could be. With that thought he walked away. Walked away and ran straight to Zhao Zi. Impatient to waste any more time in a world where they walked alone. Now it was time to walk together. Facing the world filled with hope. Facing his soulmate filled with love.

For him he became better.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly almost didn't even watch this show. I do not like things that deal with mafia's or gangs. So I was going to give it a hard pass, but I'm so glad I didn't. Tumblr was filled with so many sweet things so I tried it out. Next thing I know I'm falling for Jack and Zhao Zi. They're just so adorable. I love their dynamic and how love grows from fascination and awe. Plus it fits that I fall for the side characters. I always do. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this. I appreciate everyone of you.


End file.
